


Safe, but not sound

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Lime, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: Saving Luffy wasn't something Law had an explanation for, nor a reason. At least not one that would convince him it was real. He had expected the outcome to be as such, what he didn't expect however was to become a crutch.He had his own problems to deal with, he had no time or need for others.Right?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

The captain of the strawhats surgery was the worst case Law ever had to do. His gaping chest was an awful sight with profuse amounts of blood and singed skin were Akainu skimmed him. The smell was putrid, a scent that remained in the infirmary for a whole day.

Law knows that if Ace had shielded his brother any other way, then his fellow supernova would be among the dead count. As a matter of fact, if Law hadn't hauled ass then Luffy would be dead.

Just another wannabe pirate king, dead by marine hands.

Gazing up from under the brim of his spotted hat at the comatose captain. He wonders just what exactly will happen when he awakes. If he recalls correctly, Luffy was handed to him in a rather disturbing shocked state.

Barely clinging to life and reality with his dead eyes, nearly hollow chest and pale skin from blood loss.

The other pirate, Jinbe, was outside conversing with Boa Hancock. Something about Luffy and the next step. It was a sort of intimate conversation that Law had no intention of involving himself in unless it required medical attention.

So here he was, voluntarily and dutifully watching the condition of his junior. 

There was a cup of cold coffee on his left, settled ontop of documents and books. A plate of onigiri on the right, barely eaten with how queasy he felt. Why?

Well, the strongest man alive turned out to not be the strongest. Actually, scratch that. The strongest man died the way he wanted to, but not without consequences. He's wary of the events to come. 

The ocean was restless outside of this calm belt, he knew that for a fact. What was going to happen next? Well he couldn't even begin to imagine with how unpredictable the new world is. 

They might be dead by next month, hell, maybe next week. Depending on when he can leave his patient.

"Ssss." 

Law opens his eyes, unknowingly closing them as he almost drifted off.

He looks around the room, startled by what he swears was someone speaking. 

Which should be impossible since all of his crewmates were outside, enjoying the land before they left.

Searching the infirmary proved fruitless, nobody was in sight. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination.

A trick of the ear, what with all the monitors and fluid drips being in use on Luffy.

"Sss." The sound comes again, and this time Law registers it as Luffy's own voice.

There's movement in the room as the comatose captain stirs fitfully in the bed. Face contouring, twisting into a look of utter despair and defeat.

Laws trained ears hear the heart monitored going off before Luffy lets out a bellowed cry. His dry throat making it sound painful. 

'He's coming to!' Law curses outloud to himself as he thinks this. He places a sheathed kikoku on the chair he had previously preoccupied, rushing over to the others side in an attempt to get things under control.

There's no time to reach for the sedative he prepared earlier in case this happened. No time to react when a pair of rubbery hands wring around his wrists, flinging him onto the rolling table of medical tools at the foot of the bed.

A loud clatter and echo of metal on metal is drowned out by a sorrowful cry. Law almost feels sorry, almost, when the same hands attempt at him again. This time Law is ready for it and creates a room, swapping himself with a pillow from the other bed. 

"Ace!" Luffy gasps out, ripping the pillow in half.

A million little feathers fly around the room, raining down on the cold metal floor. Law clicks his tongue, displeased with the mess. 

"Where's Ace!!" A pair of flimsy bandaged hands wreck more havock in the infirmary as Law thinks of how to approach him. 

At this rate, the major wound on Luffys would open up. That's if he stops swinging his arms arms around and tries to get up.

Yet just as he figures, Luffy in a hazy fit of desperation tries to launch himself from the bed. He's almost successful, but Law intervenes, throwing his hat and swapping it for Luffy with yet another room. 

His arms and legs wrap around the youngers body, locking him in place. There's blood already soaking through, just a tiny bit from some stitches popping off. Though he assumes it's nothing he can't handle so he focuses on trying to calm a freaking out Luffy.

"Mugiwara-ya! Stop fucking moving or else you'll open up the wound!" 

His pleas fall to deaf ears, Luffy having none of it as he calls out for someone who would never be there again. 

A moment is all it takes for Law to think of another approach. Something he knows helps him when, when....

"Luffy-ya." He whispers in a soothing voice, coaxing the other to face him as he embraces him awkwardly. 

It's most definitely unlike him. Not a thing he would ever do voluntarily, but desperate times call for desperate measures when the sedative was out of reach.

Sure he could swap something again, but letting go of the strawhat captain wasn't an option. He is most likely to break free of Laws hold if he finds any opening. 

"Ace! I want Ace!" 

Law burries his face in coarse black locks, nuzzling in a way Bepo does during his anxiety attacks. He slides a hand gently down Luffys back, caressing him the way he remembers his mother doing.

His voice isn't the best, but he begins to hum a soft tune Lammy would hum to herself. 

It takes a few minutes, but eventually Luffy stops fighting. Rubbery limbs go slack, falling into Laws lap as their owner slumps forward into his chest. 

"Ace..." Luffy murmurs once again before breaking into a sob.

"Ace-ya is gone...." 

The youngers body goes stiff, and for a second Law thinks he's going into another panic attack. 

Except nothing happens.

Something wet soaks into Laws shirt. Thinking it to be Luffys blood, he's surprised to find Luffy tearing up instead. 

His eyes blank, jaw slack and adams apple bobbing in what can only be a painful attempt to make sense of whatever was happening to him. It triggers something dormant in Law, making his chest twinge just a tiny bit.

Without another word, he cradles the boy to him. Loaning the poor captain his clothed chest to muffle his sobs into.

*

"Captain."

Law groans, running a hand over his face and through his hair.

"What is it Bepo." 

The minx makes a distressed hum that kicks Law into action, but he can't move his other hand. 

"Did strawhat wake up?" 

The hearts captain lays stiff, memories from an hour prior streaming in slowly. He scoffs, and avoids to look at Bepo as he shuffles out of the small bed he had fallen asleep in with Luffy. 

"Yeah." 

He gazes around the room, a huge mess is all that's left. There's medical tools, wet coffee stained feathers, ruined bits of onigiri, and papers all over the floor. He spots his hat carefully out of harms way on Luffys bed.

Luffy....

Law turns to the bed, examining the boys features and noting that his eyes were swollen. Nose runny and tears staining his cheeks. Small patches of blood worked through the gauze, but they seem to have dried up now. Thankfully.

"Jinbe wants to talk to you captain." 

"I'll be right out."

Bepo waits for an extra minute, looking at the carnage and Laws ruined shirt, but he doesn't say a thing and quietly exists the room.

The doctor sighs, he'd better fix Luffy up and change his shirt first. Also to clean the cabin.

After he does so, he finds it just a tiny bit hard to leave the other alone. He sort of sympathizes with the other captain, knowing how it feels to be so, so...

Vulnerable.

"Mugiwara-ya." Law whispers, gripping the door handle as he fights inner conflict between leaving or staying.

Jinbe did call for him, so without any more hesitation he slips out of the room. Making sure to be silent in closing the heavy iron door.

As he walks aways, he ponders on what his next move is going to be. Will he stay here until the strawhat captain heals, or bring him with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Law held Luffys hat close to him while he talked with Jinbe and Boa. Having retrieved the strawhat from his personal quarters when he changed his fluid stained sweater. 

They had decided that keeping Luffy docked at the island would prove more beneficial seeing as his crew had been scattered. The snake princess shot Law a dirty glare when he imposed that he stayed as well, never knowing what could happen to Luffy during another attack, not that he mentioned what happened prior to their talk.

Bepo fixed him with a look but said nothing of it, figuring Law would of course deem what information was necessary. 

The hearts captain also briefly reprimanded Jinbe of his own condition as well, stating that he had no light injuries either. The fish man simply brushed it off however and no other words were spoken. 

Giving himself a little break and time to soak in the sun, Law sat with his crew on the small bit of island the inhabitants granted them. Hat firmly in one hand, the other laying limp upon his knee.

He would have to check up on Luffy again just in case the other woke up. He was not going to clean up a mess like that for a second time in one day. It was bad enough he used his room twice, he felt rather exhausted. 

The unease from the aftermath of the war also didn't help one bit. How would this affect his plans? What would he do if one thing changed and suddenly the years spent planning crumbled down around him. 

'Wait until then.' He chides to himself, looking at the hat in his hand. Absentmindedly tracing the tattered brim with his free hand. 

*  
It was little over two years when Law had heard of Strawhat again. He hadn't expected to see the other captain however. Yet here he was, a cheeky smile plastered on his face so wide that Law practically felt it.

On the day Luffy had woken up and he calmed him. The other captain woke up without a source of comfort and wrecked havoc. Literally there was not a single trace of the metallic floor in the infirmary room. Everything everywhere.

He was about to run after Luffy, but Jinbe beat him to it. Perhaps the wiser amongst them all would do more justice than Law. Though that feeling of something awful, something _possessive_ caused him to take a stand. 

Law didn't get anywhere near the torn shield of the island when an unexpected guest arrived. 

Rayliegh. 

The old croon talked Law into leaving the younger in his care. Stating that it was unwise to get attached, whatever that meant. So with great reluctance, he left without a hassle. 

There was no telling if he'd see the other again. Yet fate proved him wrong. 

The small captain was running, waving enthusiastically all the while. He'd expected him to be mad, considering what he had done to his crew but that wasn't the case.

"Torao!!"

An irksome notion made itself present on his face, his brow twitching in acknowledgment to that stupid nickname. He ignored it however and greeted the other.

"Mugiwara-ya." 

Once the boy made a skidding stop by him, his smile lessened but never left. It held a different meaning this time, more sincere and soft. 

"Thanks for last time." He whispers, making sure that only Law heard him.

"You don't need to thank me, I just happened to be there at the right time." He replies back with practiced nonchalance.

"Shishishi~" Luffy snickers at him, his grin widening again. His doe eyes squinting but holding a mysterious glint to them. 

*

Unfortunately on Laws part, he'd soon come to regret not making a backup plan during his time on Amazon Lily. Well, how was he to know that Luffy would just bounce into his life. Ruining his carefully structured plan in the process. 

Though he wouldn't deny that it is partially his fault for asking the strawhat captain for an alliance. He doesn't really understand why he did it, merely acting on a whim at being reminded of the past. 

The way Luffy cried for his dead brother 2 years ago. 

How broken he was in his arms.

Law swallows his next words about how he actually worried about him not being the same. 

At least they got what he needed, not in the most clean cut sort of way he wanted, but they managed. Miraculously.

"Hey! Torao!" 

Luffy launched himself, successfully latching onto Laws back as he minded his own business. He was currently mulling over their options, enjoying himself with what little peace he had until Luffy came.

"Get off me!" Law attempts to untangle himself from the rubbery limbs snaking around him, but to no avail. He succumbs to his fate and sighs heavily.

At least the others weren't around, probably all lounging on that weird grass deck. He decided to ditch the nonsense from earlier. The raccoon doctor and long nosed sniper, along with their captain were too rowdy for his tastes.

He slipped away unnoticed- unfortunately it didn't take long for Luffy to notice- leaving his duties to someone in the front of the ship. 

Ceaser was handcuffed angways, and he assumes the others would keep a good eye on him. Not that he would get anywhere on the open ocean. Well, he could drown, but luckily for the scientist. 

Law needed him.

Still, this doesn't make it any more acceptable that Luffy didn't respect personal boundaries.

"Whatcha' doing over here? Sanji made drinks for the whole crew!" He all but yells into Laws ear.

"I was trying to relax by myself." 

"By yourself? But that's boring!" Luffy pouts and Law rolls his eyes.

"It's not boring when you're trying to relax." He grumbles under his breath.

Luffy doesn't say anything, just remains wrapped around Law. 

A good minute passes by when Luffy speaks up. His tone quiet but still somewhat playful.

"I liked your voice that time, I bet you'd be good singing." 

Law scoffs, ducking his head while a tiny hint of pink makes itself known on his cheeks.

"I still didn't thank you properly you know. Makino always said, say thank you." 

It's such a vague sentence, and with the way Luffy describes it makes no sense at all. He'd already thanked him on Punk Hazard, so why was he saying it again?

"You already said it." He voices his thoughts aloud.

Luffy groans like Law is supposed to get what he's talking about. Really, the nerve of strawhat.

He's about to answer him when the cook shouts for snacks and just like that. Luffy is bounding to the kitchen, spinning Law around as he untangles himself. 

The other captain barely has time to catch himself on the railing, head spinning from the sudden movement.

Mentally he curses himself for this alliance, and it had only just began. He swears he can already feel a lifetime of exhaustion settling in his bones.

Just what exactly had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out as angsty as I originally planned, but this fic is just going to skim the surface of cannon. I should've mentioned that it's more of a "behind the scenes" type of story. 
> 
> Of course it could be taken as anything. I'd like to think it's just a collection of oneshots, separate but still connecting in a way? I'm not sure but thinking in a "oneshot" mindset helps me get things done. 
> 
> Thanks for reading/subscribing/bookmarking/ etc, etc.
> 
> ♡


	3. Chapter 3

The second time Law had seen Luffy break was on Bartholomews ship. 

Somewhere hidden in the back of the wretched thing that looked absolutely ridiculous to him. He doesn't understand how Luffy loved the outrageous ship, but Strawhat was Strawhat. Law would never find out what made him tick.

Though honestly he doesn't really want to. Mainly because Luffy was downright insane, yet just a smidge because he was scared to see a reflection of something else too.

Something that was himself as a child.

The time when Luffy broke was approximately at 4:35 in the early morning. The waves were fairly steady and high, lapping at the hull and bringing an eerie chill to the air as everyone had settled down after the festivities. Luffys unofficial fleet celebrating their joining and a successful victory against Doflamingo.

The spray of the ocean didn't help to cease his shivers. The pellets of salt almost like a stinging slap of a thousand needles, nipping red to his exposed skin.

He had told Robin to leave him alone hours prior, and the crew mostly had kept distance, leaving him to brood over the next part of their plan. Or just to his feelings, as Robin had secretly told them.

Unfortunately he remained alone for just an hour until Luffy and his first mate came to drag him off for a few drinks.

Now that everyone was either passed out or left to their respective boats, he was free to enjoy some alone time. Relishing in the buzz that only fine sake brought. 

So many years had gone by since he felt this content, no longing needing to fear when the military would find him. No longer fearing the impending death that Doflamingo surely would've dealt him. 

He is just about to say a prayer for Corazon despite having letting his catholic life die the day everyone else did. With his entire world, his family back in Flevance. 

When Luffy shuffled near, announcing himself instead of just instantly latching to Law like usual. 

It was odd. Luffy wasn't one to do this, neither was he patient and slow in his approach.

He was everything Law wasn't. Brash, loud, obnoxious and utterly annoying, still endearing though.

So with a slight turn of his head he catches a glimpse of Luffy giving him a soft smile. There's not a single word coming from Luffy's mouth because the smile has turned into a lip bite that, under normal circumstances, would make Laws stomach boil. 

He ignores the last remark and ceases all thoughts when doe eyes look past him to the sea. Pools of brown filled with salty tears. 

The adrenaline from a time long since passed makes it's way into Laws veins. Spurs him on, kicking him into high gear when the first choked sob leaves Luffys lips.

A relapse. Luffy was having a relapse.

Luffy was having a fucking relapse.

"L-Law, I-" he's tongue tied, faced in clear confusion as he tries to make some semblance of words. They come out in cut off sentences and rough sobs that it pains Law.

The other captain hadn't shown any symptoms of suffering from a permanent illness back in Punk Hazard. Law assesses their journey and finds nothing wrong out of the ordinary that could be used as a sign.

Was Luffy holding it in all this time? Did he not cry during his training? 

"Y-ou" a hiccup interrupts him when he finally pieces together a solid sentence in his head. "I thought you died Torao." Luffy wipes his tears with the palms of his hands. Sniffles a bit and wipes away the leaking snot from his nose.

He was truly an ugly crier, but it didn't deter Law as he made a room around the ship, engulfing the entire thing in a blue film. With an utterance of "shambles" he's in his own temporary quarters. 

Some small extra broom closet Bartholomew thought was enough. He didn't so much as complain, he needed shelter, not some luxury suite. Still, didn't mean he had to grovel before Bartholomew. He would much rather sever that yapping head and shove it up a sea kings ass than thank him.

He denies the part in him saying that he also detests the obvious infatuation he flaunts for Luffy. His crew as well of course but mainly Luffy.

"Sit." He commands. 

Strawhat visibly hesitates but does as he's told for once. The sniffling hasn't stop, only gotten worse since his bottled up feelings sprung forth.

The phantom sting of his wound opens up old scars beneath and he clutches at Law when sounds of his ragged breathing rings in his head on repeat. 

He was truly scared then, when Doflamingo shot him repeatedly outside the colosseum. Then again when it appeared that he did the same at their battle. 

Luckily Law was the trickiest bastard he'd ever met. Comparing him to Robins intellect he wonders briefly who would win a battle of wits. 

"Mugiwara-ya?" The fabric of Laws shirt is lost when the taller of the two kneels down. For once, he's showing Luffy concern. With his larger hands he holds Luffys own. 

Maybe it's the alcohol in his system that's loosening as his walls, or the vulnerability he felt when Luffy proved himself to be a very loyal and passionate fr- ally. 

_He's **just** an ally_, Law points out to himself.

"To.." Luffy cuts himself off and swallows the lump in his throat down. "Torao, can you.." his eyes move to the empty space beside him on the cot. 

Golden orbs study Luffy for a second but obliges the request and moves up to sit beside him. 

His mental breakdown isn't as bad as the time in his submarine, but it certainly is more awkward now.

Law goes as rigid as a toothpick. Straightening his back when Luffy turns to loop his arms around Laws midsection. His puffy wet face nuzzling into Laws shirt. 

Silent sobs rack his body, making him shiver as he fights so hard to get himself under control. 

Luffy is a captain, he's supposed to be strong and cool like shanks. He isn't supposed to be clinging to Law, seeking comfort for things he's faced before. But it's hard when his hand brushes against the bandage that covers stitches and hardly mended skin. 

His severed arm.

Ace's missing chest.

The bullet wounds penetrating Law.

He doesn't realize he's practically screaming until Law pulls him onto his lap and forces the others face into the crook of his neck. Shushing him as he threads his long fingers through his hair. A warm, very much still there, hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Law is completely out of his depth here. He's diagnosed PTSD before but never had to go through the process of calming someone like this before. Well, the time on his submarine but that was instincts as a doctor kicking in. This time however, he isn't doing it as a doctor, he's doing this as Luffy's equal.

Because Luffy sees him as an equal.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he teeters on the edge. Caught in between pushing Luffy away or actively trying to help him through it.

He finds himself speaking before he's even able to stop it "How was he?" It's a genuine question, and that confuses him. Law had never wanted to know details about Luffys life but, that nagging instinct tells him it's right.

"Hm?" Luffy pulls away to fix him with a weird face. He looks like a mess, still, he was adorable.

"Your brother." Law pushes strands of tear wetted hair behind Luffys ear. It's sticks more to the side of his face but stays put otherwise. "Ace-ya." 

There's a strained smile on Luffys lips as he begins to talk. 

"He was strong and mean when gramps brought me to live with him and Dadan. Ace lived on his own, hunted by himself. He was super cool!"

As Luffy ranted on about his brother. Law had unconsciously moved them to lay on his cot. Tangling limbs just to fit on the small bed. Neither one talked about their positioning, it was unimportant at the moment anyways. 

Luffy eventually brought up his other brother Sabo whom he just met once again. Law remembers Sabo talking about how he had also just recently gotten his memories.

He wishes Lammy would come back.

"Did you have brothers?" Luffy asks, not sure whether he's stepping over boundaries or not. 

"No." 

"Oh." 

Law absentmindedly strokes Luffys hair, the other hand snaking into Luffys. Locking their fingers together as he whispers.

"But I had a sister." 

Luffy doesn't press, this is the most Law has ever talked about himself before and he doesn't want to ruin it. 

It's unbecoming of Luffy to be this attentive and patient, it would be a nice change of pace, but Law prefers the outrageous antics.

Thinking it to only be fair, he decide that he would tell Luffy about her. Besides, it's been a long time since he last talked of her. 

"Lammy-ya was my younger sister. Like me and my parents, she wanted to study medicine. She died when we were young." He finishes on a somber note.

"..." Luffy doesn't know how to reply, so he doesn't. 

"She looked like my mom. She was annoying sometimes too, but I still loved her."

"I don't think she'd like to know that I ended up becoming a pirate and doctor at the same time." 

He laughs but theirs no emotion to it, it's just as empty as him.

Luffy nibbles his lips, focusing on listening as he traces the exposed tattoos on Laws chest. 

The moment feels so intimate and raw, comfortable. Like two lovers after a night of-

"I think she would've asked to come along." Luffy whispers against the heated juncture of Laws neck. His breath eliciting goosebumps that makes the other captain shiver.

"What makes you so sure Mugiwara-ya?"

"Because she was your sister." 

Silence ensues as they get lost in the moment of slow caresses. Slowly exposing inches of skin to explore with calloused fingers. 

It's like there's nothing between them when their very beings had been exposed to each other. It hadn't been so long since they formed an alliance, yet things were suddenly unfolding.

The scarce light from the port window barely provides any reassurance when Law moves ontop of Luffy. Careful where he places his limbs as to not crush Luffy.

Beneath him Luffy is getting feverish with an unknown heat and it's burning at his skin. There's a need for something more than just touches, like he needs to be one with Law but he doesn't understand why.

He licks his lips, golden eyes following the pointed pink tip. He parts his lips to speak but all that comes out is a breathy whisper.

"Law." 

Whatever he was going to say was lost when Law pushes himself against him. Capturing his lips in a toe curling kiss that makes Luffy dizzy and excited at the same time. He tries to follow but makes sloppy work, Law pulls away to tell him how to move his lips. 

The second kiss is just mind blowing. Two kisses turn into three, three turns into six. Each one growing more passionate, wanting, lusting, and just pure needy. Hands begin to clutch at clothes, slipping the articles off and haphazardly tossing them in the small cabin. 

The chilly nip of the air makes Luffys skin break out in goosebumps, rippling across his skin where Laws naked body was pressed against.

He's hot and cold, hot from the feathering kisses Law places on his shoulders, trialing his lips along his clavicle and then back up to his neck. There's a nip to his skin that sets his whole body alight, ripping a startled moan from his mouth. He's unsure if that's him until Law suckles on the same spot and another moan falls from him. 

Luffy can feel something heavy against his thigh, a sticky wet substance smearing along the inside of his thigh when Law moves onto kissing his chest. 

The girth feels thicker than himself but not as long and he groans at the sensation of friction against his own length. The rought bristles of Laws crotch scraping over the roused member. 

"A-agh! He chokes out a surprised moan when a hot mouth latched onto one of his nipples. Teeth grip at the bud and pulls at it until it erects. Luffy is panting at this point but still remains in control as he snakes a hand to touch the fully exposed tattoo on Laws chest.

"Do you have anymore tattoos?" 

Law unlatches himself from Luffy and hums. 

"Would you like to find out?" 

Luffys eyes dilate, his pupil growing wide as he nods breathlessly.

Law huffs out a laugh, and sits on his knees, straddling Luffys thighs at the same time. He waits patiently when Luffy pushes himself up, one hand balancing him, the other coming to touch his tattoos with fondness.

"I like your tattoos." Strawhat says earnestly. The tanned captain heard it plenty of times from quick flings he's had before, but it's somehow special coming from Luffy. 

He's never allowed his past flings to touch his tattoos though, maybe that's what pushes him to turn. 

"Woah!" Luffy laughs in glee, eager fingers tracing his jolley roger that he tatted onto his back. 

Once the younger is finished his prodding, he reaches up to poke at Laws earrings. 

"Mugiwara-ya...." 

Luffy hums, his eyelids heavy with the need to sleep. "Hm?" He yawns and nods his head as he fights sleep.

Law feels a bit disappointed that they had to end there until he reminds himself that this couldn't happen.

**It shouldn't happen.**

He breaks a cold sweat when he comes back into reality, his hard member pushed against Luffys in their position. The markings on Luffys neck.

He doesn't deny the pride blooming in his chest at what it means, but he thoroughly denies the pleasure he feels that Luffy willingly let him.

It's all so much and not enough at the same time. It's frustrating.

He's throwing himself contradictions, he knows that but now why.

"Let's sleep." He says, moving to lay on the edge.

The younger captain protests at first but quickly falls into a snoring sleep that makes Law smile. 

**Don't**. His mind whispers when he tries to bring a hand to touch Luffys face.

_You don't deserve this._

"Goodnight Mugiwara-ya"   
  
_You don't deserve his love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now hear me out, I know I said no smut and tagged asexual Luffy
> 
> But I just couldn't stop myself from writing it and it just. I just. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Any who, I'll have to go back and review the chapters for the other arcs after Dressrossa because it's been a while. So for the time being I'll probably update other works but it's so hard when I just keep coming up with mire crap.
> 
> As always thanks for reading.
> 
> Your feedback, kudos and subs/bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta read, (none of my fics are) so if there's any mistakes point them out! Thank you.

It was bordering noon, just a smidge away from lunch time, when Luffy wakes up feeling refreshed. None of his joints ache like they usually do. No horrible memories, the kind he usually forces from his groggy mind, resurfacing as he finally wakes up.

He lets out an obnoxious yawn that makes somebody shift beside him. For a moment he thinks he's in his own ship, with either Usopp or Chopper squirming next to him. 

A sudden routine that happened after fishman island, not that he complains at all. It actually reminds him of when he would sleep next to Sabo and Ace, years ago when things were rather simpler.

But when he rubs the sleep and hazy film of just waking up from his eyes, he finds himself in a small room. Barrels and broom handles are the only things visible in his view. 

He looks to the body shifting in a fitful sleep beside him and let's out a startled whimper. A sound so unlike him. 

Though, with Law. He really doesn't feel like himself, or rather, he feels more like himself? Luffy doesn't really get it so much. Thinking about it now however seems way too late. 

Memories of foreign feelings begin to envelope him the longer her stares at Law. The afternoon sun pouring through the port hole, illuminating the glistening sheen on Laws permanent scrowl that only grows deeper as he mumbles incoherently in his sleep. 

Luffy doesn't say a thing or try to move, he feels stuck in a trance. It's like this is the first time he's seen Law and well, he really doesn't want to look away. Luffy can tell now that his hair isn't exactly black, it's more, navy. The dark bags under his eyes seem less dark without the brim of a spotted hat shading over them, making them seem more cold and calculating. Infact, they just looked, tired.

"Mmmm." Law moves his head to the side, moaning desperately as one of his legs shift violently under the sheets. 

Luffy scoots away a bit when prickles of hair rub against his hairless leg. It's odd to think that Law of all people would be such a squirmy sleeper. From the unhealthy amounts of time Luffy spent watching Law sleep against the mast of the Thousand Sunny, he never once seen him agitated. The way he usually slept, if Luffy had the proper point, was all an act. 

With the way Kikoku was always by his side or in his arms, it was pretty obvious he was ready for a fight no matter what. Law never slept in a real bed on the Thousand Sunny once, he always kept watch as well. 

"-om." Another garbled mess of words escaped Laws mouth. This time his voice had a hiccup as he twitched violently, startling Luffy out of his mindless thoughts. 

Luffy felt himself go rigid when he looked at Laws expression. His mouth was set in a thin line, eyebrows kintted together, beads of sweat covering his face. He looked like he was in pain. 

"O-oi! Torao!" 

Law twitched again, grunting as Luffy began to shake his shoulders. 

"Torao!" 

This time Law woke up, his amber eyes looking absolutely feral. In a matter of seconds, Luffy was faced with Law, then with the hard word floor as the other captain had pinned him down. His bit into his cheek but did nothing to stop the older man. 

He looked absolutely lost. His eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears. Mouth gaping open and shut as he tried to formulate a single coherent sentence, word, anything really.

Luffy started first, trying to be as soft as possible. "Tora-" 

"I'm sorry." Law pulled away, hurriedly wrapping himself up in the discarded sheet that fell to the floor with them. He was visibly tense, his shoulders rigid with fear and something else that Luffy couldn't decipher.

"You look scared." The younger captain moves to sit more comfortably on the floor, not really caring about his state of undress. He made a face whenLaw shushed him.

"Just, don't talk about it please." 

But of course in the case of Luffy, he didn't exactly follow orders.

With a serious face that Law only saw during extreme times, Luffy moved from sitting to standing in front of him. Hands gripping his arms, making his flinch away but not letting go.

"No." 

"What do you mean no?" 

"We're talking about it." 

"There's nothing to talk about." Law tries to pull away, to even look away but the hard stare and grip Luffy had on him makes him stay. 

"That wasn't like you Law." 

"Mugiwara-ya, be quiet." 

"You don't do that." 

Law clicks his tongue. "Tch. How do you kno-" 

"I just do." 

"No Luffy, you don't know!" 

Law pushes up from the cot, letting the sheet pool around his feet. He steps out of the sheets and bangs both of his hands on either side of Luffys head. The cold rush of murky wind pouring through the hull sends a shiver down Laws spine. It sobers up his heated thoughts and suddenly he's all to self aware of his actions. 

"You think I don't know, that I'm too simple to notice but you're my friend too Torao!" 

Luffy felt his throat constrict, so many emotions coursed through him, as did memories of their time spent together. How could Law hold back so much, wasn't Luffy reliable? Had he not shown it enough by taking down Doflamingo for him? Joining his alliance without question. 

"You don't have to hide anything Law, I'm your friend and that means you can rely on me!" 

The finality of his tone makes Law silent. So many counter arguments spring forth, ready to bite into Luffy and set things straight. 

Just as he's about to retort, Luffy lunges forward, gripping Law by his bare shoulders and presses his chapped lips against the others. Any bitter argument Law was going to start falls from his mind, everything in his body melting as Luffy kisses him clumsily.

The kiss ended far sooner than Law would've liked. One, because it was actually really enjoyable. Two, well that means Luffy would begin talking again.

Yet before that happens Law cuts in, worried that he would let everything loose "Friends don't kiss Luffy." It's obviously a distraction, but for some reason, the younger captain was one upping him.

"You're a special friend." 

"Luf-" 

"Shut up!" Luffy sighs, pouting childishly at Law and his stubbornness.

Feeling overwhelmed and just overall tired, Law obliges him. Remaining quiet as Luffy licks his lips, Law forces all unnecessary thoughts from his mind.

The argument would get him nowhere, not when he knew himself that he was running from Luffy. Running from all the terrible things in his life, running from all the good because he was afraid they too would become bad. 

And yet..

"Okay." Law hears himself saying through the ringing in his ears. "Okay..." he repeats, whispering against the flesh of Luffys cheek after he leans forward.

"Let's go eat now, you need it."

"But I'm no-"

Luffy shakes his head, not taking no for an answer.

"You need it." His demanding tones sets Law into motion.

Get dressed, eat, then talk later. He tells hismelf in his head. 

Though later, talking would be out of the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to reread the manga yet because I'm stressed tf out. I'm also working on other fics and stuff like that because I'm a masochist. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, subscribing, and leaving kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long discussion with my friend about the making of this fic. Kudos to them for giving me inspiration and ground material to work with! 
> 
> Um, this is once again another fic I'm using to work out issues with.
> 
> I had an incident that sparked my passion to write again. I've hit a rough writers block these past few months, not to mention I put more attention into drawing rather than writing.
> 
> But! I'm back for angsty fic, which will be slow to update.
> 
> As always your kudos, comments (any type of criticism) and what not is always welcomed/appreciated!


End file.
